Somebody That I Used To Know
by Inspiron1525
Summary: The first ever songfic on the Young Avengers page? I can't belive it. Anyway, there's a little tension between Billy and Teddy and fortunately, it gets fixed.  Inspired by the performance of Somebody That I Used To Know by the Glee Cast. READ AND REVIEW!


"Hey," Billy's mom, Rebecca, said as she entered the kitchen. "Sweetie, what's wrong? It's kinda late to be up." Billy had woken up in the middle of the night and decided to go down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Rebecca sat in the chair beside Billy.

"It's not that late," Billy said, focusing more on his glass of water than his mother.

"It's 2:30 in the morning, Billy. If I'm not mistaken, that's pretty late." Billy chuckled. "But, seriously. What's up? Couldn't sleep?"

Billy nodded. "Something like that," he said.

"Well," Rebecca said, "I told you that you shouldn't have had a back-to-back Final Destination marathon." That time, they both laughed. Then, it went back to an awkward silence. Billy spoke up.

"Actually, it's not that," he said. "I'm…I'm worried about me and Teddy." Rebecca donned a worried look on her face. Billy recognized it. "It's just…ever since Teddy proposed…I don't know. He's been a little distant. I thought that _wasn't _supposed to happen when someone proposes to you."

"Well," Rebecca started, "it's a lot for someone who's still in high school. Even if they are a senior."

"Mom, could you not do that? That's probably why he's around me less. Everybody keeps telling us that we shouldn't get married in high school. We're _not_ getting married in high school. All Teddy did was propose to me. That might mean we're going to get married, but it doesn't mean we're getting married right now. And now, because of it all, like I said, he's around me less, he's not as…_affectionate_ as he used to be. I'm starting to think that sooner or later he's gonna drop the whole thing. I just want to make him realize what he's doing to me but still get him to understand that it doesn't matter what other people say. Just as long as he has me, we'll be okay."

"Then, why don't you just tell him that?" his mom asked.

"Just telling him won't work."

"Well then, put it in an email and send it to him. Write it in a letter and mail it to him. Text it to him. Put it on a banner and hang it on the biggest wall at school. Sing it to him. Hell, get him to sing it with you. I mean, who ever said a little music never got the point across?" Billy snickered. Then, he got a look on his face that suggested that he was thinking.

"Sing it to him," he said under his breath, almost quieter than a whisper.

"Pardon?" Rebecca questioned.

Billy shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "I think I'm gonna head back to bed." He stood up and headed out of the kitchen. He gave a quick good night as he went up the stairs. As he settled into his covers, he had on last thought. _'A song. Maybe that'll work.'_

YA

"Billy?" Teddy called out as he entered the auditorium. He descended the steps. Billy had texted him to meet him in the auditorium at the Avengers Mansion. He had just arrived. Now, he was looking for his boyfriend. Oh, I'm sorry. _Fiancé. _

Then, Billy appeared from behind the curtains. "There you are," Teddy mock surprisingly said.

"Here I am," Billy said back as jumped off of the stage and planted a quick kiss on Teddy's lips. Then, they just stood there, in complete silence.

"So," Teddy started, "what'd you want me here for?" Billy didn't answer fast enough. "_Billy?_"

"Um, well…" Billy said. "I wanted to talk to you about something, but someone told me that it would be best to do it this way. So, could you please take a seat?" Teddy complied, sitting in the third row, fifth seat. Billy got back onto the stage. Just then, music started. Teddy recognized it.

**Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye ft. Kimbra**

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<br>Told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Then, for some reason, Teddy stands up and joins in. Almost like he was defending himself, but he didn't know for what.__

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end, always the end<br>So when we found that we could not make sense  
>Well you said that we would still be friends<br>But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done<br>But I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know<em>

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

_[x2]__  
>Somebody<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<br>(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_(I used to know)  
>(That I used to know)<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<em>

"So," Teddy said after the music ended, "what the hell was that about?" He found both himself and Billy with tears in their eyes. Billy looked up.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said.

"I kinda do, yeah. What are trying to say? That I'm a bad fiancé?"

"_No._"

"Then what?"

"Don't you get it!" Billy exclaimed. "I'm not trying to make this about me, but I have to. You seriously haven't realized that you've been avoiding me lately? Or that every time I try to talk to you, you blow me off. And don't act like it's not about the proposal, because it is."

"You're the one that doesn't get it, Billy," Teddy retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is a lot on my shoulders."

"And it's not a lot on mine?"

"That's not what I'm saying. You're the kind of person, or _now_ you're the kind of person who doesn't care about what people say. But, I'm not. People support the proposal, but the people who don't constantly pester me, saying that it's not good for someone in high school. When they say that, I can't be around you."

"Why not?" Billy questioned, his voice wavering a bit.

"Because it makes me feel like you're life is being ruined and it's because of me." Billy held his head and started to sob. It wouldn't be long before he went into full flare. "No." Teddy ran over to him and quickly pulled him into his arms. "Billy, look. I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you. "

Billy pulled back a little and stopped sobbing a little to speak. "No," he said. "I should've realized what you were going through. But, I just wish you would have gone through it with me." Teddy kissed him. It wasn't just a peck either. It was a full on kiss, tongue and all. They stopped to catch their breath and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you," Billy said.

"I know," Teddy stated. "I love you too."


End file.
